Together We Can
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Paige finds a little girl outside of her house and she doesn't know what to do. Paige asks Becky to help her with the little girl. Will Allison bring Paige & Becky together?
1. Chapter 1: Found

Together We Can – Paige finds a little girl outside of her house and she doesn't know what to do. Paige asks Becky to help her with the little girl. Will Allison bring Paige & Becky together?

A/N: I do not own WWE or any of it's Superstars.

…..

Chapter 1: Found

Paige relaxes downstairs in her living room after a long night. She won a tag team match with one of her best friends Becky Lynch. Paige turns on her TV flipping through the channels to see what's on at this time of night. Paige stops on boomerang when she sees Tom & Jerry on. Paige laughs when Tom points to the little dynamite and it explodes in his face. Paige hears a light knock on her door.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself as she pauses the cartoon. She gets up to go answer the door, but she doesn't see anybody.

"I'm down here." A little tiny voice says. Paige looks down at a little girl who has green eyes and blonde hair. She's cute. Paige speaks.

"What are you doing out here sweetheart?" Paige asked the little girl looking around to make sure there's not a creepy person around.

"I was left here." She said to Paige. Paige frowns.

"Who left you here? Your mum?" Paige asked her.

The little girl nods. "Yes." She said. Paige picks her up and takes her into her house.

"You hungry?" The anti-diva asked the little girl as she puts her down onto her couch.

"No, I'm just tired." The little girl rubs her eyes as lays on a pillow.

"What's your name?" Paige asked.

"Allison." Allison passes out like a light. Paige sighs and puts a blanket over Allison's small body. Paige gets behind her and falls asleep herself.

….

The Next Morning

Paige feels something poking her. Paige groans as she keeps getting poked.

"Stop it." Paige said swatting the hand away.

"I'm hungry." Allison said poking Paige again. Paige opens her eyes and sits up.

"What do you eat?" Paige asked standing up to stretch.

"Everything." Allison said. Paige chuckles.

"Waffles or Pancakes?" Paige questions as she goes into her kitchen.

"Pancakes." Allison said to Paige.

Paige nods and takes out a box of Hungry Jack's pancakes. Paige starts to mix it up and pours it into a pan. Allison looks at the anti-diva.

"Is your name Paige?" Allison asked.

Paige turns around and looks at her. "Yes." Paige nods.

"Cool! You're so awesome." Allison says happily.

"Thank you love." Paige says flipping over the pancakes.

"I saw you win your match with Becky last night." Allison said playing with her doll.

"Really? Did you like it?" Paige puts the pancakes in front of her.

"Yes." Allison said pouring syrup on her pancakes. Paige smiles at the little one when she starts to eat.

"Okay love we have a long day today. Tonight, I'm going to be on Smackdown, and I'm going up against Sasha Banks. You have to be a good girl for me okay?" Paige said.

"Okay. Let's go." Allison finishes her last pancake and goes to the bathroom.

…..

Smackdown

Paige walks in with Allison in her arms. Paige found out that she's only 5 years old and her mom just left her alone on her doorstep. Paige sees Nattie talking to Summer Rae. Paige walks over to the blondes.

"Hey loves." Paige greets them with a smile.

Summer & Nattie looks up at Paige with a smile. "Hey Paigey." Nattie said as she looks at Allison.

"Who's this cute little girl?" Summer asked smiling at Allison.

"This is Allison. She was left on my doorstep last night." Paige said.

"What?" Nattie raises her eyebrows.

Paige nods at her. "Yep it was around 1 when she knocked on my door." Paige said bopping her nose with her finger.

"Stop it Paige." Allison giggles.

Summer speaks. "Did you tell Stephanie or Hunter about this?" Summer asked.

"No, but I do have a match tonight with Sasha." Paige said.

"Look, how about I watch her while you go talk to them." Nattie puts her phone away.

"Thank you Nattie." Paige said trying to hand Allison to her Nattie, but Allison clings onto her.

"Don't leave me like my mommy did Paigey." Allison said sobbing. Nattie and Summer feels bad for Allison. Nattie rubs Allison's back.

"I'm not you leaving baby. Go with Auntie Nattie. I have to talk to my bosses." She said as she sees Stephanie walking towards them. "Hey boss." Paige calls out to Steph.

Stephanie smiles and walks up to Paige. "Hey Paige." Steph greets her.

"Hey, I have something to tell you. My little ladybug right here showed up on my doorstep last night." Paige told Steph.

"She's cute. What's your name honey?" Stephanie asked.

"Allison. You're not going to fire Paigey because of me are you?" Allison asked.

Stephanie chuckles at her cuteness. "No honey. Paigey is fine." Stephanie rubs her back.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have her here with me. I know I got to fight Sasha tonight." Paige said rubbing Allison back.

"I'm glad you told me. She's welcome here anytime. Hey Allison, you want to meet my husband?" Stephanie asked Allison.

Allison perks up. "I get to meet Triple H?" Allison asked.

"Yep. Look he's right there." Stephanie points at her husband who's talking to John Cena.

"Cool!" Allison said happily.

Nattie, Summer, & Paige all smile at her. Hunter hears her and looks over at her. Hunter tells John to come over with him as he walks towards the ladies.

"Hey sweets." Hunter said kissing Stephanie's cheek.

"Hey. Hunter this is Allison. She was left on Paige's doorstep last night." Stephanie said.

"Oh honey. Don't worry, you'll be safe here, and we won't leave you." Hunter said hugging her.

"Thank you." Allison hugs him back. "Hi John." Allison said hugging his leg. John laughs and picks Allison up.

"Hey sweets. You okay?" John blows a raspberry on her belly. Allison giggles.

"Yep. I found Paige." Allison smiles.

"Yep, you did." Paige said winking at her. John plays with Allison as Nikki Bella & Becky walks up to them.

"Hey Becks." Paige greets her friend.

"Hey love." Becky hugs Paige. Allison basically tears up when she sees Becky. Paige notices.

"What's wrong ladybug?" Paige asked taking Allison. Nikki frowns along with Becky.

"Paige, is this your daughter?" Nikki asked.

"She's my little ladybug for now. She was at my doorstep last night." Paige explains.

"Who left her there?" Becky asked.

"Her mum did." Paige shakes her head. "Hey, are you okay?" Paige asked.

"It's Becky Lynch." Allison said excitedly. Everyone laughs at her.

"That's right love. Wanna hang out with me and Nattie?" Becky asked.

Allison looks at Paige. "Can I?" Allison asked.

"Yeah sure ladybug. Look, I gotta go wrestle. I'll come find you after." Paige said handing Allison to Nattie.

"Okay, have fun." Allison waves at Paige. Paige winks at her and goes to get ready.

…..

Paige walks backstage after losing her match with Sasha. She finds Allison eating some fruit with Becky and Nattie.

"Was she good?" Paige asked walking into the room.

"Yep." Nattie said giving Allison a mango. Sasha walks into the room along with Naomi.

"Hey girls." Sasha greets sitting down.

"Hey boss." Paige greets her. Allison waves at Sasha and Naomi.

"Hey cutie. What's your name?" Sasha asked.

"Allison." Allison smiles at the boss.

"She's adorable. Wait, who's child is this?" Naomi asked the girls. Becky & Nattie points at Paige.

"She was at my doorstep last night." Paige said throwing grapes at Nattie and Becky.

"Her mom just left her?" Sasha asked shaking her head.

"Yeah, it was after 1'o'clock." Paige picks up Allison and sits down putting her into her lap.

"See now that's wrong." Naomi said.

"I agree, I mean something could've happen to Allison last night." Nattie said.

"I'm glad I was up." Paige said kissing Allison's head.

"You are a heavy sleeper." Becky said.

"Whatever." Paige takes a pineapple and eat one. Sasha speaks up.

"So, did she have any clothes or anything?" The boss asked Paige.

"Yeah, she had a little bit of clothes, and her toothbrush. I need to buy her some stuff." Paige said.

"Well, how about we all help you? Make a girl's day out of it?" Naomi suggested.

Everyone nods. "That's a good idea. I need to go shopping anyway." Nattie said. Charlotte walks in with the twins.

"Hey ladies." The blonde greets sitting down at the table.

"Hey Char." Becky greets her best friend. Charlotte frowns at Allison who's sitting in Paige's lap. Charlotte points at Allison with a raised brow as she looks at Paige.

"She was found on Paige's doorstep last night." Sasha, Naomi, Nikki, Becky & Nattie all said together.

"Oh." Charlotte nods.

"Hey, we're having a girl's day out tomorrow. You guys wanna come?" Paige asked.

"Girl yeah, I haven't been shopping in a while." Brie said waving at Allison.

"How about tomorrow around noon?" Paige asked standing up.

"Sounds Perfect." Charlotte said.

"Say bye ladybug." Paige said picking up Allison's backpack.

"Bye." Allison waves at all them. All of the WWE Women superstars waves back at Allison.

"We got to get you too bed." Paige said to Allison.

"Can we have ice cream?" Allison asked. Becky smiles.

"We can, as long it's not Sherbet Ice cream." Paige makes a face. All the girls looks at Paige in shock.

Allison glares at her. "That's the best ice cream Paige." Allison said glaring at her.

"Eww, French Vanilla is the best." Paige said.

"Not Really." Becky said as she makes a face. Paige flicks her forehead.

"Whose side are you on?" Paige asked the lass kicker.

All the women point to Allison.

"Fine, but you so owe me for this." Paige said as she glares at Becky.

"Whatever." Becky laughs as Paige groans walking out of the room. Charlotte is the first to speak.

"Sooo…. when are, you going to tell her?" The blonde asked the lass kicker.

"When the time is right Char." Becky said. Sasha speaks up.

"I think you guys really should go out Becky. You love Paige." The boss said.

"I know. Maybe I should go get ice cream with them." Becky said as she stands up.

Nattie chuckles. "Bout time." Nattie said. Becky rolls her eyes, and heads out to find Paige. Sasha stands up grabbing Charlotte pulling the blonde out of her seat.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked her girlfriend.

Sasha whispers into her ear. "I'm horny." Sasha said pulling Charlotte out of the room.

"You two are some freaks!" Brie yells after them.

…..

With Becky

Becky finds Paige putting Allison into her carseat. Luckily her brother let her keep the carseat. Becky walks over to them.

"Can I join you guys?" Becky asked Paige.

Paige nods. "Sure, yeah." Paige opens the door for Becky. Allison smiles in the back when she sees this. Paige drives to the ice cream shop smiling as Becky & Allison starts to sing Selena's Gomez's song Hands to Myself. Paige pulls up and gets out of the car. She tells Becky that she'll get the ice cream. Paige walks into the shop getting the ice cream. She pays for it and heads back into her car. Paige drives to her house pulling into the driveway.

Paige gets out opening the door for Becky. Paige helps Allison out of the carseat. Paige walks into her house with Becky behind her; Becky walks into the kitchen and pulls out three bowls.

"How many scoops Alli?" Becky asked the little blonde.

"Three." Allison holds up three fingers. Becky gives her three scoops handing the bowl to Allison. Allison walks into the living room and turns on some cartoons. Paige sighs as she sits at the table.

"You okay Paige?" Becky asked as she sets Paige's ice cream in front of her.

"Yeah." Paige said as she starts to eat her ice cream. "I feel bad for her. I mean her mum left her." Paige said as she looks at Allison from the kitchen.

Becky rubs her back in comfort. "We'll take care of her. You know she loves you Paige. I can tell." Becky said walking into the living room sitting beside Allison. Paige smiles at the both of them. Paige walks into the living room sitting on the left side of Allison. Allison finishes her ice cream and puts her bowl into the sink. She walks back into the living room laying her head on Becky's lap. Becky rubs her head as Allison falls asleep.

"She's adorable." Paige said smiling at the little blonde in front of her.

Becky nods. "She is." Becky said picking Allison up. Paige turns off the TV heading upstairs behind Becky. Becky puts Allison down in the guest room.

"I guess I'll get going." Becky said as she leaves the guest room.

"Becks come on. Stay here with me." Paige said pulling Becky into her room. Becky shakes her head at Paige. Paige lays down and pats the spot in front of her. Becky chuckles and lays in front of the English wrestler.

Paige kisses Becky's head. "Night Becks." Paige said wrapping her arm around her.

"Night Paige." Becky said falling asleep.

…..

End of this chapter. I hope you guys like this story. How cute is Allison? I'm still working on my old stories. Work is getting in the way of everything, and so is the holidays. I've got a lot to do guys. Sorry, if I'm not updating day by day. I will be updating soon. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl's Day

Chapter 2: Girl's Day

No One's POV

Paige walks downstairs and sees Becky & Allison eating breakfast before they go out with the girls later. Paige walks into the kitchen.

"Hi Paigey." Allison gets out of her seat to hug Paige.

"Hey ladybug. You sleep okay?" The anti-diva asked.

"Yep. What time are we going shopping?" Allison asked excitedly.

"Around noon. What kind of clothes you like baby?" Becky asked the happy blonde in front of her.

"Everything, but I'll be grateful for whatever." Allison said going back to her breakfast.

Paige smiles. "I love her already." Paige said grabbing a plate. Becky stops her.

"I'll fix it." Becky fixes Paige a plate and Allison grins at them.

"Thanks Becks." Paige moans when she eats the breakfast. One of things she loves about Becky Lynch, is that the Irish woman can throw down in the kitchen.

Becky laughs when she sees the English woman eating like she hasn't eaten in 3 days. Becky takes a newspaper and rolls it up. She goes over and hits Paige in the head with the roll up paper knocking her hat off.

"What the heck Becks?" Paige rubs her sore head.

"Stop eating like that." Becky said going back over to the counter.

Paige groans. "The food is good though." The English woman said.

"Set a good example for Allison." Becky said unrolling the newspaper as she starts to read it.

"And hitting me in the head with a rolled-up newspaper is setting a good example?" Paige questions picking up her hat.

"Yep." Becky nods chuckling when Paige gives her a playful glare. Allison snickers at the both of them. Paige sighs as she continues to eat like a normal person.

…..

At the mall

The WWE Women superstars all walk into Millenia one of the most popular malls in Orlando. They all have the day off since it's Wednesday. Allison looks at the mall in amazement. She's never seen a mall this big. Paige looks down at her little ladybug and smiles at her.

"You like the mall?" Paige asked.

"It's so big. Where do you all shop?" Allison asked all of the women. Charlotte was the first to speak.

"We shop everywhere sweetie." Charlotte winks at her. Allison smiles at her.

"Charlotte I need some new Jimmy Choo's." Sasha said tugging her girlfriend.

"Didn't I just buy you some last week?" The blonde asked her girlfriend.

"And?" Sasha said as she pulls Charlotte by her ear as they go into the store. Paige starts to laugh.

"She's so whipped." Paige shakes her head as she looks at Charlotte who's pouting.

"You are too Paigey." Allison said taking Nattie's hand as they both walk into a jewelry store. The rest of them laugh at the Anti-diva.

"I am not!" Paige stops her foot in embarrassment because the 5-year-old called her out. Becky clears her throat. Paige looks at the lass kicker. Becky pulls her ear as they walk into the store as well with the rest of the girls. Charlotte and Paige are sitting down watching Sasha and Becky try on shoes. They both groan as they watch them both. Summer, The Twins, & Naomi are on the other side of the store looking at some shoes.

"How do you deal with this?" Paige asked Charlotte.

"I think about if I'm going to sleep on the couch or not have any sex for a week. That's how I deal with this shit." Charlotte said to Paige. Sasha heard it, and the boss throws a box at her girlfriend.

"Ow." Charlotte rubs her arm. Paige starts to laugh at Charlotte again.

"Babe, these are the ones I want." Sasha said calling Charlotte.

The blonde stands up and says. "Here we go. Do you how many more stores we have left?" Charlotte whines before walking over to Sasha. Paige smiles Sasha kisses Charlotte. They were made for each other. Paige looks over at Becky with a smile. She stands up and walks over to her.

"You want those?" Paige asked.

Becky nods. "They're too much Paige. I can't let you spend that much on me. You have to buy things for Allison." Becky said putting shoes back.

Paige grabs the shoes back off the shelf. "I'll get them for you love." Paige said grabbing her hand and walking over to the register. Allison walks into the store basically squealing in excitement when she sees Paige spoiling Becky. Allison high-fives Nattie.

The next stop was guess for Allison. They had so much stuff for her. Paige even went into a furniture store with Allison to see what kind of bedroom suite she wanted. They little girl wanted Zootopia. Paige feels good spoiling both Allison and Becky. The rest of the ladies watches as Paige treats them like they're her queen and princess. Becky and Allison both run to the food court as Paige got stuck carrying their bags. All of their bags.

"Paige, she's really an amazing little girl." Brie said as she looks at Allison.

Paige nods. "She is. I know I've only had her for a day, but I love her so much. She's exactly what I needed in my life." Paige said going over to a table putting the bags under them.

"So, what about you and Becky?" Naomi asked as she pulls out some money for some food.

"I wanna be with her. I'm the one who really doesn't have someone to love me right now." Paige said sadly.

"Woah Paige. We all love you & we're here for you girl." Summer said rubbing her back as the anti-diva cries a little.

"Thank you Summer." Paige smiles at the blonde.

"You're welcome. You want anything from firehouse subs?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Paige nods.

"Cool." Summer walks over to firehouse subs and orders. Sasha stands up with the Twins.

"Here babe." Charlotte hands Sasha her card. Sasha smiles and kisses the blonde with love. Sasha walks over to Chipotle with the Twins while Nattie is at Panera bread. Paige looks up at Charlotte who's just staring at Sasha with a smile.

"You okay Char?" Paige asked.

"I want Sasha to marry me." Charlotte said pulling out a ring she bought from Kay's.

"Holy shit." Paige said as she looks at the ring.

"I want her to be a Flair." Charlotte said putting the ring away.

"What the hell are you waiting for Char? Ask her. You both love each other. I don't see what the problem is." Paige told the blonde.

Charlotte sighs. "Maybe I not good enough for her. I don't deserve Sasha." Charlotte said.

"Char, why are you saying this? Sasha loves you and you love her. Is it Sarath Ton again?" Paige growls. Paige can't stand Sasha's ex-boyfriend. Charlotte went to jail because he said that she assaulted him.

"Yeah, he keeps throwing kids in my face. Saying that I can't give Sasha any only he can." Charlotte said shaking her head.

"Let me beat his ass. I beg you. He has no right saying those things to you or Sasha. He's pissed because Sasha broke up with him. He was the one who cheated on her." Paige said.

"I know, he showed up at my house making threats." Charlotte said.

"Look, get a restraining order against his ass. You have to tell Sasha." Paige said as the girls walk back over to them.

"Good idea." The blonde nods. Sasha sits down beside Charlotte, she looks up at her girlfriend's face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"I'm good." Charlotte lies as she starts to eat. Sasha knows she's lying, but she''ll let it slide. All the girls enjoy their meal talking about how excited they are to meet Brie's child and that Nikki and John are finally going to tie the not. Allison feels so loved with these women. She really wants Paige to be her mom.

….

At Paige's House.

Paige walks in with all the bags and set them down in her living room.

"Whew! Those bags are heavy." Paige said chuckling as she looks at all of the bags on her floor.

"Maybe we went a little bit overboard." Becky said.

"It's fine. I'm cool with it." Paige told the lass kicker. Allison giggles.

Allison hugs Paige.

"Thank you for taking of me." Allison said.

"No problem honey." Paige smiles. Becky smiles when Allison goes upstairs.

"Yeah, Thank you." Becky said wrapping her arms around Paige's neck.

Paige blushes. "You're welcome." Paige was about to kiss Becky, but someone knocks on her door. "Oh come on!" Paige said in frustration.

Becky chuckles at the English girl. Paige opens her door.

"What are you doing here?" The English girl asked.

…

End of this chapter. How cute is Allison? Poor Charlotte. She and Sasha will have a long talk next chapter. Who's at the door? How cute are Becky & Paige? What do you guys think about a pregnancy story between Sasha/Charlotte & Becky/Paige? Do you guys want it set maybe in a high school type of way or college? Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Thing

Chapter 3: Good Thing

"What are you doing here?" The English girl asked.

Kevin sighs as he looks down at his ex.

"I just came over to talk Paige." Kevin said to the English woman.

"I'm a little bust right now Kevin." Paige said as she looks back into her house to see Becky watching TV.

"When can we talk then?" The lead guitarist said.

"When I have time." Paige said walking back into her house shutting the door. The anti-diva sighs walking over to her couch.

Becky pauses the TV. "You okay?" The Lass kicker asked.

Paige shakes her head. "No, that was Kevin. I know he wants to get back together." Paige said.

"Paige, you broke it off for a reason. He didn't understand you or your career." Becky said looking at Paige.

"I know, the engagement and all of the bullshit was enough." Paige said.

"You came to us crying about him Paige, he called you a bad name. Roman and Seth Rollins almost got suspended for trying to beat his ass." Becky chuckles. Roman and Seth were pissed about what happened between Paige and Kevin. They consider Paige as their little sister.

Paige laughs. "I know. I told them not too, but you know Roman and Seth." Paige said.

Becky stands up. "Come on let's go help Alli with her stuff." Becky said pulling the anti-diva up. They both walk upstairs to see Allison playing with her toys. All three girls work on Allison's room until it was time to go to bed.

…..

The next night (Monday Night Raw)

Paige walks in holding Allison hand as they go and try to find Becky. Allison spots Roman Reigns drinking some water.

"Paigey, can I go say high to Roman?" Allison said pointing to the U.S. Champ.

"Come on." Paige walks over to Roman. "Hey Ro." Paige greets the champ.

Roman looks up and sees the English woman. "Hey Paige." Roman hugs her. He looks down and sees Allison. "Who's this pretty little girl?" He asked.

Allison almost squeals excitement. "Hi Roman." Allison said hugging his leg.

"Hi baby." Roman picks her up and holds her.

"Paigey, I wanna hang out with Uncle Roman." Allison said touching his hair.

"You don't mind do you?" Paige asked.

"Of course not. It'll be fun to have her out on commentary with me tonight, when I watch The Miz, face off with Rusev tonight." Roman said.

"I owe you one Roman." Paige said giving Allison's bag to him.

Roman takes it. "You hungry?" Roman asked.

"Yes, I'm dying." Allison smiles showing off her missing teeth.

Roman and Paige laughs at the little blonde.

"How about a cheeseburger?" Roman asked walking away from Paige.

"Roman! You better not fatten her up fat ass!" Paige yells after him.

"You're the one to talk!" Roman said as he high-fives Allison.

Paige laughs and walks towards the Women's locker room. Tonight she has to team up with Sasha & Becky to take on Charlotte, Naomi & Summer Rae. When Paige arrives at the locker room, she sees Charlotte sitting alone.

"Char? You okay?" Paige asked.

Charlotte stands up. "I think Sasha is going to dump me." The blonde said as tears fills up in her eyes.

"Woah. What the hell are you talking about?" Paige asked as she frowns.

Charlotte cries. "She's not ready to get married. I heard her talking to Bayley last night. She's doesn't want to be my wife. She said she couldn't do it anymore. She's not going to wait" Charlotte said.

Paige puts her bags down. "Char, maybe you misheard Sasha. She loves you." Paige said.

Sasha and Becky are walking towards the locker room, but they stop when they see Charlotte crying. Sasha runs over to her girlfriend.

"Baby, you okay?" The boss asked the blonde.

"Come on Paige, let's give them a minute." Becky said.

"Yeah, I gotta get ready." Paige said picking up her bags as she walking into the locker room with Becky.

"Char, talk to me babe." Sasha begs as she looks at her sad girlfriend.

"I…" Charlotte shakes her head.

"Babe?" Sasha grabs the blonde's hand.

The blonde picks up her belt. "I can't. You're going to dump me. I really do love Sasha." Charlotte kisses her head and then walks away.

"Charlotte!" Sasha yells, but the blonde keeps walking away. Paige walks out with Becky and they see the boss upset.

"What's going on?" Becky asked.

"Charlotte thought I was going to dump her. Why the hell would I do that? I love her." Sasha said.

Charlotte is going to kill her, but Sasha is her friend too. "She overheard you talking to Bayley last night." Paige said.

"Fuck, I was telling Bayley about Sarath, not Charlotte. He's been calling me, and he's been trying to talk to me. I was telling her about getting a restraining order against him. I knew something was up when we were at the mall." Sasha said.

"Sasha, look talk to her after our match." Paige looks down at her phone. "Which starts in 2 minutes. Let's go." Paige runs towards the entrance. Sasha and Becky both follow her.

….

After the match

Charlotte and her team won when Charlotte put Becky in the figure 8. Sasha walks over to Lana.

"Hey Lana. Have seen Charlotte?" She asked.

"Yeah, she went to her dressing room." Lana said.

"Thanks Lana." Sasha said to the blonde.

"Sure. Oh shit. I forgot to ask you. Are you guys going to Enzo's cook out?" The ravishing Russian asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be at his house right?" Sasha asked.

"I think it's going to be at Cass's house." Lana said.

"That's right. Yeah, I'll see you there." The boss said.

"Okay girl. See you later." Lana said hugging the boss before walking over to Natayla.

Sasha walks to Charlotte's dressing room and walks in. Sasha sees Charlotte's clothes on the floor by the bathroom. The boss peeks in the bathroom and sees Charlotte in the shower. Sasha undresses and walks into the shower. Charlotte jumps.

"Damn. Girl you scared the hell out me?" Charlotte said holding her chest.

Sasha laughs. "Sorry babe." Sasha said.

"What are you doing in here Sasha?" Charlotte asked.

"We need to talk Char. Why the hell would you think I would dump you?" The boss asked the blonde.

"Because you told Bayley you weren't ready and you couldn't do this. I thought you were leaving me." Charlotte said sadly.

Sasha nods. "Baby, why would I leave you? I was talking about Sarath. He keeps calling my phone, he's following me, and doing stalker shit. I was talking to her about getting a restraining order against him." Sasha explains.

Charlotte feels really stupid right now. "Oh." That's all the blonde says.

"I love you too much, to let you go Char. You've treated me like your wife, and I would love to be your wife one day babe. You know that. Sasha flair, and maybe we could have some kids too." Sasha said wrapping her arms around Charlotte's neck.

"I really want you to be my wife Sasha. Sarath is in the way, I mean he sent me to jail." Charlotte said.

"I know baby, and I will fix this." Sasha said sighing as she feels the water hit her body.

"I love you." Charlotte said wrapping her arms around Sasha's waist.

"Hmm, I love you too. Now, since that's over with. How about some shower sex? I wanna scream your name." Sasha says sexily into Charlotte's ear.

Charlotte smirks. "As you wish boss." Charlotte said pushing the boss against the wall. Charlotte and Sasha make hot sexy love in the shower.

…..

With Paige.

"Paigey!" Allison runs up to her hugging her.

"Hey baby, you have fun with uncle Roman?" Paige asked picking her up.

"Yep, we had so much fun. We made fun of the Miz and his haircut." Allison said happily.

Paige laughs at the little blonde. "I'm glad you had fun." Paige said bopping her nose.

Paige sees Nattie talking to Renee. "Hey ladybug, go over to auntie Nattie. I got to talk to Uncle Roman." Paige said.

"Okay." Allison runs over to Nattie who happily picks the girl up.

"What's going on?" Roman asked.

"Kevin came to my house yesterday. I don't know what to do." Paige told the Champ.

Roman chuckles darkly. "He thinks I'm playing with him? I told him to stay away from you." Roman said.

"Roman, I'm scared for Allison and Becky. I mean Kevin is a dangerous man, and I'm afraid he's going to hurt my girls." Paige said as she looks over at Allison.

"He's not, look I'll go round up Seth and Dean. He's not going to do this shit again." Roman said.

"Thanks Ro." Paige hugs him.

"Your welcome. I'll go get them." Roman said as he goes to find Seth and Dean.

…..

Later on that night

Paige is downstairs cooking some dinner for her girls. Paige is making homemade Pizza. She puts the pre-heats the oven to 400 degrees. She walks into the living room and sees Allison coloring in her books.

"Hey ladybug." Paige greets the small blonde.

"Hi Paigey." Allison smiles at her.

"So tomorrow we're going to Smackdown. What do you want to do after?" Paige asked.

Allison thinks. "Hmm, let's watch movies." Allison suggested.

"Good idea." Paige said. Becky comes downstairs drying her hair off.

"Is the food done? I'm hungry." Becky said sitting down beside Paige.

"I made the Pizza Becks. It's gotta pre-heat love." Paige said turning on her PS4.

Becky picks up a controller. "I call dibs on Ronda." Becky said as she watches the UFC game load up.

"No way. You be cheating with her." Paige said as she remembers when Becky whooped her ass with Ronda in 25 seconds.

"I don't cheat, I'm just better than you." Becky said kissing her cheek.

Paige blushes. "Whatever." Paige said as she stands up. She walks into the kitchen and puts the Pizza in, and she sets the timer. She walks back into the living room picking up the controller. Paige picks Paige VanZant.

After two rounds Paige goes to take the Pizza out of the oven cutting it. She serves her girls some pizza.

"So good." Allison said.

A few hours later

The girls all get ready for bed because they have a long day tomorrow. Paige walks into her room and sees that Becky is already sleeping.

Paige gets into bed with her. "Night Becks." Paige said cutting off her light.

"Night Paige." Becky said cuddling up to the Anti-Diva.

Paige wraps her arm around the Lass kicker and falls asleep. Outside of Paige's house a certain figure is standing right in front of her door.

….

End of this chapter. Guys I must say that I'm sorry about not updating, a lot has been going on. Also, my computer was stolen so I'm not getting a new one until the tax refunds come in. Luckily, this was saved on my phone. How cute are Becky and Paige? Paige will go to Nattie about asking Becky out next chapter. Allison's mom will also show up causing Paige go on the deep end. Also, Sarath will make his appearance next chapter which will cause a bump in the road with Sasha and Charlotte. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble (Part 1)

Chapter 4: Trouble (Part 1)

I'm back! Sorry, it took me forever. I changed it up a bit.

…..

The Next Day (Tuesday Night Smackdown)

Paige walks into the building with her girls. Paige is proud to have Allison and Becky in her life. Paige walks inside of her dressing room with her girls. Paige sets their bags down on the couch that's in her room.

"So tonight, it's a fatal-4-way for the number one contender's match for the Women's Championship. "You ready?" The Lass kicker asked the British woman.

"More than ready." Paige said as she takes a sip of water. Paige hears a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Paige calls out. The door opens and it's Sasha.

"Hey Auntie Sasha." Allison greets hugging her.

Sasha smiles and hugs back. "Hey baby. How are you?" Sasha asked.

"I'm fine. Are you and Auntie Charlotte okay?" The small blonde asked.

"We're fine honey." Sasha kisses her head. "Hey, I need to talk to you." Sasha said to Paige.

"Okay. Give me a second Becks." Paige said kisses her head before walking out with the Boss.

Paige shuts the door. "What's going on Boss?" Paige asked.

"Sarath is here today. Charlotte is pissed, and I don't want her getting suspended." Sasha said.

"Where's Roman and Seth?" Paige asked looking around.

Sasha sighs. "I have no idea. Paige, I can't deal with him tonight. I'm scared right now." Sasha said.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll tell Roman and Seth when I find them." Paige said to the Boss.

"Thank you. Now go get ready for this ass-whooping I'm about to give you, Becky, & Tamina." Sasha laughs.

Paige chuckles. "Whatever Boss. See you out there." Paige hugs her before walking back into her dressing room.

…..

After the match

Paige ends up winning the fatal-4-way match pinning Tamina. Paige walks backstage and sees Allison sitting down with Renee.

"Hey Ladybug." Paige greets picking up the 5-year-old.

"Hi. I happy you won." Allison says cheerfully.

"Thanks sweetheart." Paige says with a smile. She gets to face Charlotte next Monday night for the championship.

"You have to let me babysit her someday Paige." Renee said with a smile.

"Is that okay Paigey?" Allison looks up at the anti-diva.

Paige nods. "Sure. I know Uncle Dean will be happy as well." Paige said.

"That's true he loves kids. I gotta go interview Kalisto. I call you later." Renee said leaving.

Becky walks into the room going over to Paige and Allison.

"Hey lads." Becky greets taking Allison.

"Hi. Good job." Allison said giving Becky a kiss on the cheek.

Paige playfully gets jealous. "Where's my kiss?" Paige pouts.

Allison giggles and leans over to kiss the anti-diva

"Hey, I'm hungry are you ready?" The lass kicker asked.

Paige nods. "Yeah, let's shower first." Paige said.

Kofi walks into the room. "Hey girls." He greets all of them.

"Hey, Kofi can you watch Allison for like 20 minutes. I need to shower and get out of these clothes." Paige said.

Kofi nods. "Oh yeah, come on Alli. Let's go find your Uncles." Kofi said taking Allison to go find Big E & Xavier.

Becky and Paige head to her dressing room to take a shower. Becky strips out of her clothes and looks back at Paige with a wink. Paige strips her clothes off so fast and goes into the shower with Becky.

….

With Kofi & Allison

Allison and Kofi are walking to go find Big E & Xavier. A figure watches the two walking alone down the hallway. The figure walks up behind them quietly, the figure hits Kofi in the back of his head knocking him out. Allison runs away, but the figure runs after her.

"Come back here!" The figure said going into the bathroom. Allison has her feet propped up as she sits on the toilet with the stall locked. The figure kicks one door open, and then other one until they see the last one. They tried to kick it open, but it won't budge. Allison crawls over to a different stall heading towards the door.

The figure kicks the door open breaking the hedges. They don't see Allison. Allison runs out of the bathroom shaking a knocked-out Kofi.

"Uncle Kofi. Wake up." The little blonde cries as she tries to wake him up. Allison hears the door, so she runs behind a boxed crate. She sees the figure looking around for her.

"Oh Allison." The figure calls for the little blonde. Allison finds a wrench near her, she grabs it, and holds it close to her chest.

"Marco." The figure said moving things around to find the little girl. Allison takes a deep breath and peeks out, she doesn't see the figure anymore. She runs over to Kofi and tries to wake him up again.

"Uncle Kofi." She whispers shaking him again, but Kofi is still out. The figure smiles as they see Allison trying to wake up Kofi. They run over to her and grab her by the waist.

"NO!" Allison scream as she kicks her small legs.

"Shut up!" The figure said trying put his hand over Allison's mouth, but she bites him.

"Fucking bitch!" The figure yells in pain.

"UNCLE KOFI!" Allison yells as she cries trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on you little bitch." The figure puts Allison into the trunk of the car and shuts it.

Allison bangs on trunk. "Let me out!" The little girl cries as she hears the person talking.

"Paigey!" Allison yells.

The figure gets into the car backing out leaving the arena with a screaming Allison in the back.

….

Paige walks out of her dressing room with Becky and they see security running around everywhere. Paige stops Jamie noble.

"Jamie, what the hell is going on?" Paige asked.

"Allison is missing." Jamie said. Becky covers her mouth with her hand.

"What?!" Paige runs to go find Kofi. Paige runs around the whole building until she finds Kofi in the medical office.

"Paige, I'm so sorry." Kofi said holding his bleeding head.

"What happened?" Paige asked trying to keep her tears at bay.

Kofi winces the doctor touches his head. "Someone knocked me out from behind. We were trying to find X & Big E." Kofi explains putting a hand on Paige shoulder.

Paige starts to cry. "She's just a little girl. My little girl." Paige runs out of the medical room to go find Allison. Paige & Becky looks all over the arena for Allison, but they didn't find her. Paige just screams as Becky just hugs Paige, the English woman cries into her shoulder. Roman, Seth, & Dean all run to the two women to see what's going on.

"Paige, what the hell is going on?" Seth asked putting a hand onto her shoulder.

"Allison got taken." Paige said as she continues to cry.

This pisses Roman off. "Who took my niece?!" The Samoan yells in anger. Roman loves Allison with all of his heart. The fact that someone took her pisses him off.

"We don't know. Someone knocked Kofi unconscious. He's bleeding on the back of his head." Becky told them.

"Shit. She could be anywhere. Orlando is big." Dean said rubbing Paige's back.

Hunter & Stephanie both see Paige crying, they both run to her.

"Paige, where is she?" Stephanie asked the anti-diva with a worried voice.

Paige shrugs. "I was taking a shower after my match, and Kofi was going to go find X & Big E, but got knocked out from behind." Paige explains.

Hunter sighs heavily. "Steph, did anyone call the police?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, Jamie did as soon as he talked to Kofi." Steph said to her husband. Paige thinks.

"Dammit, the camera's." Paige said running to the security room. Becky follows her. Paige bangs on the door and the security opens it.

"What's up Paige?" Mike asked.

"Look, at the security footage from tonight." Paige told him.

"Okay, come on in." Mike said moving aside to let Becky & Paige in.

Mike goes to the camera and let's Paige & Becky look at it.

"Stop! Right there!" Paige points to the footage where the figure hit Kofi in the back of the head.

They continue to watch as they see Allison get taken, and it was painful for Paige & Becky to see.

"Look at the Plates." Becky points out.

"Good eye Becky. Look we'll tell the police and tell them about the car." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike." Paige said walking out along with Becky.

"They'll find her babe." The lass kicker told the anti-diva.

Paige just sighs at the thought of Allison being alone in the back of that trunk. Paige speaks.

"I hope so Becks. She's only 5 years old. I can't imagine what she's going through." Paige said.

"I know honey, but remember what we told her last night." Becky reminded the English woman.

Paige sighs. "I know. I love her so much Becky. I need her back with me." Paige said.

"They'll find her Paige. Allison knows what to do." The Irish woman said hugging Paige, who hugs her back.

…..

With Allison

Allison looks around in the trunk for something she can use. She, Paige & Becky were watching a crime show where a little girl her age was kidnapped and Allison memorized everything the little girl did. Allison pulls out a piece of her hair, and plants it where the cops could find it.

Allison looks around in the trunk some more and luckily, she finds some chemical spray. She feels the car stop and hides the spray to where the kidnapper couldn't find it. The trunk opens revealing a masked faced person.

The person turns Allison around and she strays the figure in the eyes.

"AAAHHH!" The figure screams. Allison climbs out of the trunk and runs away from the car. Allison heads to a place where she knows she's safe. Her old daycare. Allison remember Ms. Jones taught them the safety rule. The janitor was still there. Allison runs to the back and it's actually open, Allison locks the door behind her and heads into the main office. Allison locks the door and lays down. She looks out the window and looks up at the sky.

"I'm safe Paigey." Allison said as she sees a shooting star. "Please find me Paigey." Allison said before falling asleep.

….

End of this chapter. Allison is so smart. I love her. Allison will make her way to Paige next Chapter. Allison's mom will make her appearance next chapter. Sasha & Sarath will have a scene next chapter and it will get ugly for Charlotte & Sasha. Till next time.


End file.
